The American Way
by giveXmeXnovacaine
Summary: The search for the Shikon Jewel shards was over, but the gang still wont tell each other how they feel. Can two American teenagers change that?
1. Chapter 1

The American Way

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters belong to me sadly.

Summary: The search for the Shikon Jewel shards was over, but Sango and Miroku are still to shy to admit their feelings for one another. Kagome's American cousins visit and tell her that they can make Sango and Miroku confess their feelings for another in just one night. Kagome trusts them and brings everyone to her era.

Chapter 1-"The Problem at Hand"

"I'll be right back, I'm just getting some more supplies!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha who was once again complaining that she was leaving for her time, "besides, we have all the shards!"

"Yeah, but what if a demon tries to take it, your supposed to be the protector of the Shikon Jewel, how can you protect it if you're in a different world!" he screamed back.

"Fine, you'll just have to go without ramen" she said and started walking back toward the village

"Wait!" he screamed, "I want my ramen!"

"Then I have to go back," she said with a smile on her face knowing she had won.

"Fine" he said while jumping up onto a tree to pout.

Kagome walked into her house humming a tune happily and it wasn't until she was in the kitchen that she heard the TV on. "_That's strange, I thought mom, Souta, and grandfather went on vacation."_

Then she saw a note on the fridge that said,

"Kagome, your cousins are making a last minute visit to the shrine,

please give them a warm welcome and keep them company.

Love,

Mom

"That would explain the TV being on. Inuyasha's going to kill me for being late. Oh well, there my family, that's a good reason." She went into the TV room and when she got there she saw two girls rolling on the floor laughing.

One of them saw Kagome and said, "Kagome! What's up! I haven't seen you in forever!" She got up and glomped Kagome.

"Kagome, please excuse Erica, she's had about 5 Mountain Dews and her body can't handle the sugar" the other girl said.

"So Kag, when are we going to meet this guy friend of yours your mom told us about?" she asked.

"What? What guy?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, you know the one that starts with an H…. Hoku…..blast my bad memory!" she yelled at herself.

"You mean Hojo?" she asked. "Phew, for a moment there I thought she was going to ask about Inuyasha."

"No, that was the other guy, the annoying one, we want to know about the other one who you have a crush on, I think his name was Inuyasha. Was that it Erica?"

"Yeah, I think so" she replied.

"My mom told you about him?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, we know the whole story, by the way, Adrienne wants to know if he's hot" Erica replied.

"Hey, so do you!" yelled Adrienne.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, "So you know the whole story?"

"Yeah, every bit of it" responded Adrienne, "and we think you guys need some help hooking up."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled blushing.

"From what your mom told us, you and that other girl you travel with could use some help." Adrienne responded.

"We can help you. Just bring everyone over here and let us handle it." Erica finished.

"No, I couldn't possibly…" Kagome started to say.

"Kag, have you ever known us to do something bad?" Erica asked.

"Well, no, but then again, I haven't seen you since you were 8." She replied.

"Look, well take care of everything, you don't have to worry, besides it will be fun." Adrienne responded.

"Well…..I guess" Kagome said reluctantly.

"Great!" replied Erica, "have them over here in 2 hours."

"Ok" Kagome said putting on her shoes. "Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?"

When Kagome came back everyone was eating dinner. She walked into Kaede's hut to see Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo all eating their meal.

"Wow, you actually came back on time," Inuyasha sneered, "where's your bag, and more importantly my ramen?"

"Um….I didn't bring it back because I was wondering if you guys would like to come back with me to my era?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked up, "really? I've always wondered what it was like over there, sure I'll go."

"Me too" said Miroku.

They all stared at Inuyasha. "I guess I'll go if it means more ramen." Inuyasha said defeated.

"What about me?" asked Shippo, "I wanna go!"

"I'm sorry, Shippo, not this time." Kagome replied then seeing the look on his face said,

"but I'll be sure to bring you back something special, ok?"

"Ok!" he said cheering up instantly.

"Get all your things together, we'll leave in about 2 hours, ok?" she told the group.

She got a smile from Sango, a nod from Miroku, and a grunt from Inuyasha which she took to all be yes's.

"Ok then, we leave in 2 hours" she replied before leaving the hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Punks

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters belong to me sadly.

"Erica, is everything ready?" Adrienne asked.

"Yep, everything's ready to go!" Erica replied.

Kagome had no idea what was in store for her and her friends. Adrienne and Erica were a lot different from when they had last seen Kagome. A series of chain events had resulted in, well to put it simply, Adrienne and Erica becoming punks.

"_We have a lot of things in store for you and your friends, Kagome. And your probably going to kill us tomorrow morning, that is if you remember anything" _Erica grinned evilly at this thought.

"What's with the grin, Erica?" Adrienne asked.

"Nothing, just thinking" she responded.

"I don't really want to know what your thinking with that smile on your face" Adrienne replied to that.

Erica was about to say something when she saw the door open and people come in.

"People!" Erica shouted. She ran over to Miroku and glomped him.

After they got up he looked at her like she was insane and asked "what's the matter with you? Are you insane?"

At this point Adrienne stepped in and said, "this is just the affect of caffeine in the blood stream, but Adrienne has had so much caffeine, she doesn't even need to have any to experience the affects of it."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her and said "What?"

Adrienne sighed and looked at the confused guests. She brought out a mini chalkboard and drew on it:

Caffeine Hyper 

_Hyperdrunk without hangover_

_Too much caffeinehyper even when caffeine isn't in your body._

"Get it?" she asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Ok, good," said Erica back to her normal self for the moment, "you guys need some clothes."

"I can probably find some clothes around-" Kagome started.

"No, we must get them new clothes that fit their personality and are cool," Adrienne stated dramatically, "we must go to the mall."

Erica looked at her happily and said, "the mall? YAY!"

"What's a mall?" Sango asked.

Erica stopped dancing with joy and stared at her, "you poor, poor girl" she mumbled.

"Ignore her," Adrienne said, "a mall is a place that has different kinds of shops to buy things at!"

"Oh, you mean like a marketplace?" she asked.

"Yeppers!" Erica exclaimed once again hyper, "Except it's inside and not outside!"

They all nodded in understanding.

Erica looked them over another time and stated, "Ok, hold up, before we go to the mall we need to make some minor changes to your wardrobe right now, 1.lose the sword, 2.lose that freakishly large boomerang, 3.dude, where the fuck are your pants? Don't get mean wrong I have nothing against cross dressers-" she was interrupted by the laughter of Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"If I may ask, what in the hell is so funny?" Erica asked violently.

"I'm not a cross dresser!" Miroku said blushing, "I'm a monk."

"Oh, really?" Erica asked, "You look to young to be a monk, are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure" he said sarcastically.

"Though you sure don't act like a monk," Sango said spitefully.

"Really?" Adrienne asked interested, "in what way?"

"He's a pervert who can't keep his hands to himself and his mind in the gutter" she responded.

"Really!" Adrienne responded, "so am I, except I keep my hands to myself."

"Most of the times" Erica added, "so can we go to the freakin' frackin' mall already!"

"What? Oh yeah, the mall, ok, Kagome you have any pants that can keep him covered till we buy him so more?" Adrienne asked.

"Sure, hold on." Kagome answered. _"I knew this was a bad idea" she thought as she went to go get some of her father's old pants._

"So," Erica said to her guests who were still surprised by the response of Adrienne to Miroku's perverseness, "Kagome's mom told us everything about you and we have an idea about what kind of clothes you should wear, ya wanna see?"

When all she got were strange looks Erica said, "Why don't we just surprise them when they get there?"

"Ok, fine, be that way" Adrienne responded. Kagome came back with pants and a t-shirt for Miroku, and told where he can go change.

"Ok, after he changes its off to the mall!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"About fucking time to." Erica added.

(This chapter was shorter than the first one and in my opinion was a lot worse. The next one will be longer. I wanted the mall to have a chapter of its own. Anyways, Ja ne!)


End file.
